Love is the beginning
by CB CrissColferKlainer2
Summary: Blaine un adicto al sexo sin sentimientos se encuentra con Kurt un niño que apenas entra al mundo gay. Kurt no sabe que se enamora de la persona equivocada e intenta cambiarlo, pero le causa tantos problemas que termina casi dándose por vencido. ¿Podrá Kurt seguir con Blaine?, ¿Incluso si el no acepta que lo ama?. Rated M. Basado en Queer as Folk.


**Hola, mi nombre es Cynthia y esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y hasta ahora me atreví a subirla, la idea fue sacada de QAF "Queer as Folk", solo el principio pues con el transcurso de los capítulos cambiara por completo. So... espero y les guste. Por este capítulo veremos los puntos de vista de Blaine y Kurt pero puede ir cambiando con algunos personajes que entren.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

Scandals

**POV Blaine**

Otra noche más en Scandals, en donde Blaine Anderson como es costumbre se encontraba buscando a alguien para pasar la noche y ahí en el cuarto oscuro en la parte oculta de Scandals, cualquier tipo que no hubiera cogido antes estaría bien para una mamada. Un tipo alto lo miraba con deseo y sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia el, aun sin conocerlo.

La mano del hombre bajo por la camisa de Blaine queriendo desabotonarla; pero Blaine lo detuvo antes que el primer botón saliera de su lugar, negó con la cabeza y fue como si el otro hombre entendiera lo que quería Blaine.

Blaine sentía como la mano del hombre desabotonaba su pantalón y como en un solo jalón bajo su ropa interior y su mano estaba comenzaba a tocarlo.

-Blaine, ya me quiero ir- una voz se escucho mientras el tipo recorría la entre pierna de Blaine con su lengua.

-¡Blaine!, es muy tarde ya es hora de irnos- la misma voz se repetía con más fuerza y Blaine abría los ojos para encontrarse con un castaño alto de ojos verdes.

-Sebastian, 10 minutos mas y nos vamos, estoy en algo.- dijo Blaine, señalando al tipo que estaba en su entre pierna.

-Está bien, solo 10 minutos si no, me iré, entendiste Anderson.- dijo Sebastian mientras caminaba hacia la puerta blanca.

-Claro, Mama.

* * *

-Dijo que en 10 minutos nos vamos.-sonreía Sebastian a los 2 amigos que estaban frente a la barra.

-Siempre dice lo mismo, no entiendo como después de todo, haces lo que él dice.-contesto un rubio.

-Jeff, yo no siempre hago lo que dice, el es mi mejor amigo y bueno, no lo puedo dejar aquí...-Bla, bla bla, porque simplemente no aceptas que estas perdidamente enamorado de Blaine y nos evitamos el discurso de "El es mi mejor amigo".

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Nick, siempre buscas un pretexto para...- ¿Para qué?.-Blaine aparecía detrás de Jeff con una sonrisa sínica.

-Nada, Blaine eso fue rápido.-especuló Sebastian.

-Sebastian, te dije que solo 10 minutos, el tipo era muy bueno con la boca y si...- cállate no quiero escuchar cómo te viniste en su boca.-dijo Jeff.

-Bien ustedes se lo pierden.-respondía Blaine.

-Ya chicos basta de hablar y hay que irnos de aquí, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.- dijo Sam y todos emprendían paso a la salida de Scandals, justo cuando estaban enfrente del jeep, Blaine miro a la esquina, donde estaba un chico muy hermoso, vestía con una chamarra negra pegada al cuerpo, jeans completamente ajustados de un café claro y calzaba unas botas de un estilo militar que hacían juego con la chamarra, su rostro era perfecto, porcelana podría decirse, y sus ojos a la luz de la noche parecían azules. Blaine lo miraba con tanto interés, cualquiera lo haría; pero parecía solo un niño a lo mucho de 19 años, Blaine hizo esa sonrisita sínica que solo significaba que Sebastian tendría que irse en el auto de Jeff.

-Blaine, no, ya nos íbamos.-dijo Sebastian mientras Blaine siguió caminando en dirección del chico hermoso.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

Kurt caminaba con velocidad, era una parte de la ciudad en la que nunca había estado, era un descubrimiento nuevo, sabía que no le gustaban las chicas por eso se encontraba ahí, donde había toda clase de bares y antros Gays, seguía caminando, mirando a todos lados, hombres basándose en la calle sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza. Pronto se sentía abrumado al ver tanta gente y prefirió quedarse en una esquina, prendió un cigarrillo y miro a su derecha donde un hombre con rulos sueltos, caminaba a su auto seguido de tres amigos, el hombre vestía una playera blanca en "v" pegada a su cuerpo y un pantalón color vino de forma muy pegado a la entre pierna que le llegaba a los tobillos, dejando ver unos mocasines negros que hacían juego con el cinturón.

El hombre volteo y miro a la esquina así sobresaltando a Kurt, que volteaba a todos lados buscando a otra persona que estuviera mirando aquel hombre, dándose cuenta que lo miraba a él.

Vio como se fue acercando y pudo ver sus facciones, sus cejas de una forma triangular, sus ojos parecidos al ámbar, caminaban en su dirección, el hombre de rulos se paró de frente a él, tan cerca de su rostro.

-¿Una noche aburrida no?-dijo el hombre de rulos.

-Eso parecía.- respondió Kurt.

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?.-pregunto el moreno.

-Cl...Claro.- dijo Kurt tan nervioso.

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto del moreno, Kurt pensaba en lo qué significaba ir a su casa, sería su primera vez y con un hombre muy apuesto.

-¡Blaine!, de verdad deseo irme a mi casa mañana tengo qué trabajar.- dijo un castaño recargado en el auto

* * *

Kurt estaba muy nervioso, quizá si tenía suerte tendría sexo por primera vez, el auto de Blaine corría muy bien, pronto dejaron al tipo castaño y de mal humor en un vecindario bastante peligroso mientras Blaine miraba como Kurt con tanto deseo.

Pronto estaban en el departamento de Blaine, a Kurt le temblaban las piernas porque sabía que iba a suceder. Blaine camino en dirección a su refrigerador, sacando una botella de agua, mientras tomaba agua algunas gotas corrían por su pecho eso provoco que los pantalones de Kurt se volvieran más ajustados en su entrepierna.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

A Blaine, Kurt le había parecido un hombre bastante guapo, joven a decir verdad pero esa piel blanca, se moría de ganas de hacerlo suyo, después de tomar un poco de agua se acerco a Kurt, muy despacio para tratar de provocarlo.

Kurt era un poco más alto que el, pero eso a él no le importaba, pronto ataco su cuello con besos suaves pero atrevidos, mientras caminaban en dirección a la cama.

Blaine fue bajando el cierre de la chaqueta de Kurt, tocando el pecho de Kurt, le gustaba que Kurt no fuera tan receptivo.

Blaine comenzó a besar el cuello de Kurt, beso tras beso hasta que se detuvo debajo de la barbilla y subió un poco más para atrapar la boca de Kurt y así comenzar a quitarse la ropa cada uno hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Blaine tomo la iniciativa y se coloco encima de Kurt. Blaine besaba el pecho de Kurt descendiendo por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su estomago con su lengua.

-¿Qué prefieres, activo o pasivo? . - Dijo Blaine, que todavía recorría con su lengua el pecho de Kurt.

-Eh... Yo prefiero las dos.- respondió Kurt con mucha torpeza.

-Así que eres versátil. Bueno, eso lo veremos.

Blaine pasó su mano derecha por el pecho de Kurt, pasando por sus pezones, atrapo uno de ellos y lo comenzó a tocar, poco a poco mientras Blaine iba besando cada parte de su pecho hasta llegar al pezón de Kurt y sustituir su mano con su lengua. Con su mano fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta estar cerca de el pene de Kurt.

La mano derecha de Blaine bajo un poco mas hasta por fin encontrar lo que había buscado, el duro pene de Kurt, comenzó a masturbarlo lenta y repetidas veces. Kurt sentía diferentes sensaciones, se sentía tan bien que otro hombre lo estuviera masturbando y a la vez succionando su pezón. Sentía como si corrientes eléctricas circularan por su cuerpo y cada vez aumentaban. Un sonido de un teléfono lo movió de su trance.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Blaine contestando el teléfono mientras seguía masturbando a Kurt.

-¿Que?, espera, estoy en algo.- Blaine alejo un poco la bocina.

-Tom...digo Kurt, puedes tratar de no venirte.

-Ah, tratare.- Contesto Kurt.

-Bien.

-¿Qué? Haber Santana, si no me hablas claro no te voy a entender. ¿Qué?... ¿Ella está bien?..Ok, iré... ¡Oh! carajo, Kurt te dije que no te vinieras. – un líquido blanco chorreaba en el pecho de Blaine que provenía del pene erecto de Kurt.

-Lo...lo siento.- Contesto Kurt.

-No, Santana no te lo dije a ti. Si, estaré ahí pronto.

Blaine se levanto rápido de la cama aun con el semen de Kurt en el pecho.

-Vístete, nos vamos.- Dijo Blaine.

-¿Qué?

-Nos vamos, espera ¿que edad tienes?.

-20

Blaine lo miro dudando de la respuesta.

-Ok 17.

-¡Woh! ¿Y cuando planeabas decirme que tenías 17?.

-Yo, lo siento.- respondió Kurt- Blaine solo movió la cabeza y dijo.-Vístete, te llevare a casa, niño.

* * *

-Creí que me ibas a llevar a casa.- dijo Kurt en la parta trasera del jeep.

-Y eso haré, pero primero tenemos que hacer unas cuantas paradas. – Dijo Blaine

-¿En un Hospital?- pregunto Kurt.

- Solo sal del auto y sígueme.

Corrieron en todo el pasillo de emergencias hasta que Blaine se detuvo en una habitación y la abrió.

-Miren quien llego tarde, La zorra de Ohio.

-Santana.- dijo la rubia que estaba en la cama con un bebe.

En la habitación estaban Sebastian, Jeff y Nick.

-Satan, digo Santana. Igual me da gusto verte.

-Blaine, por favor podrían los dos comportarse.- grito la rubia.

-Está bien Quinni. Ahora déjame ver a mi hijo.-Dijo Blaine

Quinn la chica rubia, paso el bebe a los brazos de Blaine para después abrazar a Santana que estaba a su lado y dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Es tan pequeño, tan mío.- hablo Blaine.

-Y mío también, Blainey, recuerda que yo puse la vagina.- dijo Quinn.

-¿Como le pondrán?- pregunto Sebastian.

-No sabemos aun, Quinn quería que se llamara Tom, pero es muy común. Yo digo que se llame Pablo, pero oye zorr...digo Blaine ¿quién es el chico con cara de muñeco?.- dijo Santana

-Ah, el es To...Kurt, era el tipo que se vino en mi pecho cuando tu hablaste por teléfono.- respondió Blaine.

-¡Oh!, entonces no solo Quinn tuvo un bebe hoy.- bromeo Santana.

Todos miraron a Kurt, excepto Sebastian, pues Kurt le implicaba más problemas de los de siempre, esta vez si quería que Blaine pensara que estaba para él, pero ahora este niño complicaba todo.

-Ninguno de sus nombres me gusta, Kurt, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Pues, Tom es simple y muy común pero en la escuela si te llamas Pablo, seguramente te harán Bullying. Pienso que Richard es un buen nombre.

-Me agrada Richard.- dijo Santana.

-A mi también- respondio Quinn

-Entonces Richard, será.- añadió Blaine.

-Bien lesbianas, Sebastian y muñeco dejemos un rato a Blaine y Quinn con el bebe.

-Santana solo tu y yo somos lesbianas.- alego Quinn.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero para mí Jeff y Nick son lesbianas porque les gustan las mujeres.

-A mi no me gustan las mujeres- contesto Nick desde el fondo de la habitación.

-Ya lo sé, pero te ves tan hetero.- dijo Santana.

-Ok, ok ya largo de aquí.- dijo Quinn.

Todos dejaron la habitación excepto Blaine.

-Santana está loca- dijo Quinn.

-Pero la amas.

-Si, pero eso no le quita lo loca.

-¡ja!- respondió Blaine.

-Blaine, espero que algún día encentres a alguien que ames demasiado.

-Eso no va a pasarme, Quinn. Tu más que nadie sabes que odio esas cosas del amor, implica dejar mi libertad y ciertamente prefiero vivir soltero toda mi vida.

-¡Oh! Claro que sí, tan pronto te des cuenta alguien va estar metido en tu cabeza todo el día y espero que sea pronto porque te empiezas a poner viejo.

-Solo tengo 29, eso no es viejo.- rió Blaine.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

-Entonces... ¿A dónde vamos?

-Tú a tu casa, niño. Nosotros a cosas de adultos.-dijo Blaine mientras arrancaba su jeep.

-Pero tú y yo...-No hay tu y yo, niño. No te voy a negar que para tu edad eres bastante sexy, pero eres demasiado joven. Vuelve a casa, mastúrbate pensando en mí, pero no va a pasar nada entre nosotros. Eres el "casi noche de sexo" que tuve hoy.

Esas palabras hirieron mucho a Kurt, una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Miro otra a vez a Blaine, pero esta vez directamente en los ojos, no mentían. Si, había sido solo un chico mas para él, pero para Kurt hubiera sido algo muy especial. No se rendiría.

Tendría a Blaine aunque solo fuera una sola noche o como fuera, pero el no se rendiría, el veía algo en Blaine que no podía explicar, solo sabía que sería especial a pesar de lo hiriente que podría ser. Kurt salió corriendo de ahí con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, no había manera de decirlo, pero aunque solo había sido una noche. Blaine lo había ilusionado y tal vez podría volver a tenerlo porque Blaine lo consideraba sexy y quizás no se resistiría a la tentación que Kurt le provocaría.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? No olviden dejar un review, sugerencias, peticiones, todo es aceptado. Tal vez mañana tengamos un capítulo nuevo. Tengan un bonito fin de semana. :3 **


End file.
